When a procedure involving the percutaneous insertion of an instrument such as a catheter into a blood vessel is carried out for medical treatment, examination or diagnosis, bleeding at the puncture site must be stopped following subsequent withdrawal and removal of the catheter. Hemostatic devices which are attached by being wrapped around the portion of an arm or leg where the puncture site is located and compress the puncture site where bleeding is to be stopped are already known in the prior art (e.g., JP 3031486 U).
In such prior-art hemostatic devices, the pressure applied to the site where bleeding is to be stopped is directed in a substantially vertically downward direction, and the hemostatic effect in this pressing direction is inadequate. Therefore, complete hemostatis sometimes does not occur or takes a long time to achieve.
Moreover, prior-art hemostatic devices apply pressure not only to the puncture site where bleeding is to be stopped, but to the surrounding area as well. Hence, other tissues are also compressed, including other blood vessels and nerves, sometimes resulting in numbness and poor blood circulation.
To keep this from happening, a health care practitioner such as a physician or nurse must lower the compressive force over time by carrying out manual operations to reduce the balloon pressure or loosen the band, which is inefficient and inconvenient.
In addition, when using such prior-art hemostatic devices, the health care practitioner visually sights the balloon into place over the puncture site. It has been pointed out that this makes the balloon difficult to position properly. In fact, due to poor positioning of the balloon, a hematoma may form or blood leakage may occur because of the inability to stop bleeding.